1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for assembling a building truss such as a roofing truss. A system including one or more locating table segments and one or more locating assemblies defining an assembly table with moveable locating assemblies or blocks is disclosed.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Tables and related systems with adjustable stops for assembling building trusses are known. Such systems often have one or more drawbacks, for example including excessively noisy operation and/or unreliable operation (e.g., resulting from the use of a conventional threaded rod drive system to position the stops at desired locations) as well as a susceptibility to interference and/or malfunctions from construction debris during normal operational use.
3. Objects
While the related art discloses truss assembly systems, there still exists a need for an improved truss assembly system along with its related components in order to provide quieter, more reliable operation under normal working conditions.
Therefore, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved truss assembly system having improved operational characteristics. This and other objects will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following description.